Small Steps: A Fruit Basket Story
by lillylovin
Summary: Shigure walked up the steps to the main Sohma house as he had done countless times. He took every step slow. This trip was a little different. This time he wasn't coming by choice. (OCXKYO, OCXYUKI, OCXAKITO, all the ships?)
1. Chapter One

Shigure walked up the steps to the main Sohma house as he had done countless times.  
The warm summer sun heated the back of his neck. He took every step slow.  
This trip was a little different.  
This time he wasn't coming by choice. 

* * *

"Okay everyone! Dinner is officially ready!" Tohru laid down the last plate of food on the low table.

"Wow, this is quite the spread Miss Honda!" Yuki gave a small half smile as he sat down.

"Yes, this all looks great" Shigure mumbled out of an already full mouth.

"It's so hot out! We need to regain our energy!" Tohru raised a fist in front of her. "If we don't stay well fed we will be weak and we will feel sick. So please enjoy." Tohru gave a big smile.

"Rat boy could eat as much food as he wants and he'll still be weak." Kyo said entering the room, obviously ready for a fight. Yuki barely even looked up.

"Shut up Kyo, before I put your food in a cat bowl." Kyo took a step forward.

"CAT BOWL? ARE YOU AN IDIOT. IF ANYTHING IS GOING IN A CAT BOWL IT'S GOING TO BE YOU"

"Uh- guys?" Tohru stuttered.

"Maybe if you start eating you'll finally shut u-" 

RIIING RIIING. The phone rang from the other room. Everyone paused.

"Now who is calling at this hour." Shigure said, still mumbling.

"I GOT IT!" Tohru stated before running into the other room.

"Will you boys please settle down and eat. You heard Tohru's speech. I'm sure she won't be too happy if one of you skips a meal."

Kyo looked to the ground and sat at his plate.

"It's not even that hot out I don't know why she's making a big deal about it."

Yuki stayed silent and continued to eat his food.

"Uh- Shigure," Tohru muttered as she appeared from the other room "it's for you" 

* * *

Shigure opened the sliding door slowly.

"Akito?" The smell of incense filled his nose as Shigure stepped a bare foot onto the creaky floor. In the corner laid a dark figure. His body was curled up towards the barren wall. Shigure walked towards him. "Akito."

"Shigure, you came." Akito's voice stayed monotone and held no joy. He still rested on the ground

"Of course I did." Shigure knelt down on one knee to Akito's level. "I talked with the doctor, he said your health has been better than normal." Shigure paused. "That's very good.. So, I doubt your health is what we are meeting about today." Shigure looked to Akito for any words but Akito just sat silent. 

* * *

Tohru leaned against the sink as she did the dishes from dinner.  
Kyo and Yuki both sat around the low table in silence.

"Miss Honda." Yuki started. Tohru spun around with a soapy dish in her hand. "Do you know who that phone call was from?" Kyo turned his head.

"Didn't realize you were the nosy type, Rat." Yuki shook his head.

"Shigure left so quickly. And, the look in his eye." Tohru's lips tightened as she considered if Shigure could be in any type of danger?

"The call, was from the main house. The person on the other line said he has been summoned there?" Kyo and Yuki gave each other a very small knowing look before both laying down. "Probably just another visit to Akito." Yuki said out loud, resting his head on one of his arms.

"Right." Tohru agreed and turned to continue washing plates. 

* * *

Minutes past in the dim lit room. Silence sat between them.

"She knows." Akito finally whispered.

"Who knows?" Shigure asked with a knowing smile.

"Don't play games with me." Akito said harshly. "She knows, and it did not go well."

"Well what are you going to do about it? Get Hatori involved I imagine?" Akito finally looked up at the man. Akito's face was white as a sheet and his eyes were wet with tears. "Usually I would, but the circumstances are, difficult." Akito slowly rose. "She needs to stay outside. Outside of the main house." Shigures eyes widened. "What are you suggesting, Akito?"


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for reading! I've had this idea in my head for ages and I am so excited to get it out onto paper! (Or onto the computer lol) Very mysterious intro, I know. I am hoping to keep you entertained for awhile. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, It's been awhile since I have had a writing project so I am always up for criticism! (Also I am not Japanese so I am trying my best to understand honorifics so please bare with me!)

Thanks and I hope you like our OC

* * *

Shigure's house was quiet that night.

"You don't think anything's wrong?" Tohru questioned Yuki as they walked down the hall. They both were dressed in their pajamas."I don't think he's ever been out all night before." Tohru brought a finger up to her mouth as she wondered.

"Shigure was probably having too much fun at the main house." Yuki gave a warm smile.

"Yah, besides Shigure's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Kyo walked up behind them, also in his pajamas.

"You should be going to bed anyways, Miss Honda." Yuki put a hand out, pointing her towards her room. "If there are any developments I will be sure to wake you."

Tohru thought about that for a moment but as a long yawn came out of her mouth, she decided it was probably best. "I hope you both have a great sleep!" Tohru entered her room and closed her door promptly.

The rat and the cat were left in the hallway. They both stared straight ahead with great intensity.

"Well, are you going to sleep?" Yuki questioned.

"Like hell" Kyo pushed past him.

Kyo made his way towards the attic, where the roof access was. Yuki waited for a moment, to make sure Tohru's bedroom light went off and then turned to go back downstairs.

Yuki never knew what to expect when going to the main house. It was different for Shigure. He wasn't the rat. He wasn't Yuki. It would be wrong of him to assume the worst. But he knew, in his gut that it just couldn't be a good sign. Yuki ran the tap water in the kitchen and stared down. His eyes were heavy, but how could he sleep like this? His words earlier to Tohru were just to set her at ease. He didn't need her worrying too. The call… the look in Shigure's eyes… Something happened, and the fact that he is not home definitely is cause for concern.

Yuki got his cup of water and brought it out to the porch. It was a warm night. The gentle glow of what lights were on in the house danced against the trees surrounding the property. Yuki sat on the pale boards of the porch and watched the stairs that lead to their house with determination. He was sure Kyo was doing the same thing from the roof. He sat there battling his heavy eyes.

* * *

Shigure walked slow. The clicking of high heels on the hot pavement shadowed him. Shigure waved his handfan to breeze himself as some sweat began to bead at his forehead.

"Are you nervous?" Shigure questioned the figure behind him. "They have no clue about you. They'll be suspicious." Shigure pointed out the obvious with his knowing smile.

"They have no reason to be suspicious." The figure crossed her arms.

"Well, a stranger coming to live with them. On Akito's orders? That brings up many red flags even for me and I know your situation." Shigure laughed. "Well, barely, to be honest." The cicadas sang their song as they continued to walk down the path.  
The pair had fallen into silence again. Not long after did they see the lights that outline the long stairs that lead to their home.  
The clicking of high heels that Shigure had got used to on this walk had stopped. Shigure stopped and turned towards the woman.

"What do you know?" The woman uttered in a low tone, almost like she was telling a secret."And what do you _want _to know?" Shigure's eyes widened at the offer of knowledge. He ran his hand through his long black hair and paused.

"Well that's a big question." Shigure finally met the woman's intense gaze. "What I know." Shigure started.  
"I know your name is Cora, Cora Sohma. Your mother was a foreigner. You-" The woman's eyebrows raised as if asking him to get to the point. This isn't what he was interested in and they both knew that. "Ah yes, well. Let's see.."Shigure's face almost darkened as he continued.  
"You're special to Akito. You now know our secret. And for some reason he is, protecting an outsider.." Shigure took a step towards Cora.  
"I know Akito. I know Akito… Why is he helping an outsider. My question, the only thing I want to know is.. Why do you still have your memories?"

Cora's hands dropped to her sides. She could see something in Shigure's eyes. Not just a hunger to know the answer, but also, pain. "Shigure, It is sometimes more painful to remember than it is to have your memories taken away." Cora's eyes began to water. "Sometimes, Hatori's treatment is not a punishment, it's a medicine." Shigure's eyes fell. He knew how Akito could get. "I've known Akito for a long time now, in secret." Shigure thought Cora looked familiar. Maybe he'd seen her in passing at the house. "But at the moment. I regret every second." Cora's face grew red as she tried to control her anger, especially in front of Shigure. What a bad first impression to make on the person she'll be living with. "Although" Cora took a deep breath. "I am sure I won't feel this way forever." How true that statement was, Cora wasn't sure. But it gave her a fake sense of hope she longed for.

Shigure could see the pain in her eyes. He knew that she couldn't talk about this now. However, he needed to know if this was some play by Akito. If Cora was a pawn in a game Shigure did not know about. The thought of that shook him right to his core. But for now he would have to be friendly. He needed to hold up a front so the others in the house would accept Cora. He also felt some weird sympathy for her. The way she talked, what could have happened that was so horrible? Shigure lightened his expression.

"Hm, Well there's the answer." Shigure rested his hand on her shoulder. "I won't ask anymore for now." Cora nodded, appreciating the break in questioning. Cora hadn't realized she would be so emotional in talking about it. Cora wiped the tears from her eyes as she held her head high and continued.

"I do think you're right, however." Shigure cocked his head. "Thinking about it more, they may be suspicious of me… Especially Yuki..." Cora started walking up the steps. Shigure smiled and followed her path.

"Well what do you suggest we tell them?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3! Woohooo! So I added an attic to their house… not sure if they have that or not but I'm using my creative license. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review and comment!

* * *

Most people would find stone roof tiles to be uncomfortable or even dangerous, but not Kyo. The slender man stretched out over the roof as if he lounged on the most comfortable bed. The stone tiles were still warm from the hot summer sun which had just disappeared for the night. He rested his hands behind his head with a sigh, giving himself a moment to let himself enjoy the evening. Groups of stars were slowly starting to fill the night sky which kept his eyes preoccupied. This was the one place where he could usually get away from the other people in the house. Of course, it wasn't always safe. He had only been living at Shigure's house for a few weeks and already Tohru came up there to bug him whenever she wanted. His eyes glanced down at the long staircase that led to their home.

"Hm" He closed his eyes. There is no reason to worry about Shigure. He had visited the main house so many times. Yet his eyes instinctually made their way towards the stairs every now and again, as he enjoyed the night.

"Kyoooo!" A voice rang out from the house. Shigure's voice. "Tohruuuuu, come down we have a guest!" Kyo's eyes opened abruptly. His head a little fuzzy, he must have fell asleep on the roof. He made his way down to the main room. Shigure was sitting at the low table, already digging into the left over's that Tohru had saved from his interrupted dinner. Right beside him was a girl he had never seen before, a stranger.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyo asked abruptly. Yuki stepped forward from the corner of the room.

"He's not telling us until Miss Honda is here." Yuki looked annoyed. Was this girl the reason why he was called away to the house. Is she also a Sohma? He didn't immediately recognize her. However with so many family members, it was hard to remember faces.

"I don't _mn._." Shigure talked as he wolfed down his food. "Want to repeat _mm.._ myself _mn.._" Shigure gave a glance over to the girl. She looked almost uncomfortable in the situation, maybe even scared. She was sitting awfully close to Shigure.

Tohru walked into the room with a yawn. "Sorry it took me so long, what's going on-" She paused. "OH MY- A GUEST" She waved her hands infront of her "Please! If I knew we were having guests I wouldn't be wearing my pajamas. I am so sorry!" Tohru bowed her head. The girl opened her mouth to speak but Shigure interrupted her.

"Oh don't worry about it Tohru. You look cute as ever in your pajamas!" Both Yuki and Kyo glared at him intensely making him chuckle nervously.

"My name is Tohru Honda. It is very nice to meet you!" Tohru raised her head and smiled. "What is your name?" The girl opened her mouth again and again Shigure interrupted her.

"Well thank you for asking, Tohru." Shigure stood up and put a fist out in front of him as if he was about to tell the most touching story. "Everybody, This is Cora Sohma. Her family has recently had to move to Germany for her father's work." Shigure grabbed Cora's shoulders and pulled her up to standing. She gasped as he pulled her close, but not into a hug. "Now this poor young lady is left with no one." A single tear rolled down his face. "So we have to step up! We are the faithful knights that must save Cora, the princess from any loneliness or sadness" Shigure paused and whipped out his fan which he then covered half his face with. "And we will do that by making sure she has a place to stay. HERE! She'll be taking Kyo's room. Starting tonight!" Shigure threw up a peace sign with his other hand and stood there for a second in silence while the crew processed what he just said.

"_Well that was a little dramatic."_ Yuki mumbled as he looked down, trying to hide from Shigure's embarrassment.

"MY ROOM?" Kyo stomped and raised his fists in the air. Tohru seemed very moved by Shigure's display. She wiped away a small tear and looked at Cora meaningfully.

"I can't believe it. All by yourself?" Cora's face began to get a little rosy as Tohru pulled her in for a hug. "No one should be alone." Kyo and Yuki both noticed Tohru's emotions and turned away.

"There was no one else you could have stayed with?" Yuki looked back and gave Shigure a knowing look. Yuki had a point. They had a big secret to protect and having another girl around could lead to disaster. One was already enough. Shigure sat back down at his plate and brushed his bangs out of this face.

"Well that's one of the main reasons she's staying with us. She knows about our secret." Yuki's eyes widened. Kyo almost let out a gasp. Someone outside of our immediate circle knows about the secret and is able to keep their memories. It was not completely unheard of but it was odd.

"I suppose we couldn't leave her out on the streets." Yuki said with a smile. "Cora, make yourself at home." Cora began to speak but Kyo cut in.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Kyo was obviously trying to control his anger. Shigure shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"The attic." Kyo sat and shook with rage for a moment. The whole reason he didn't take that room when he moved in was because Shigure begged him to stay closer to the rest of them. Now they are leaving him in the attic just to sit and collect dust like everything else there. Cora separated herself from Tohru and addressed the group but met Kyo with her deep green eyes.

"I know this is probably weird for all of you. Having a stranger in your home." Cora paused. "And this wasn't my first choice either. But I will try to contribute everything I can to the house while I am here." Cora shot Tohru a smile.

"Hmn" He turned away from the group and leaned against the wall. "Whatever."

"Excellent." Shigure said "Cora, I'll give you a tour of the house and while I do that, please Kyo move all your stuff. Make sure it's nice and clean because there will be a young lady living there now!" Kyo scoffed and started towards his room, well, his old room.

"Kyo." Cora called after him. He turned reluctantly towards her. "Thank you."


End file.
